La Saga de Bra, première partie
by thrillergirl
Summary: Un ancien ennemi de Végéta (ce n'est pas Freeza) vient sur Terre afin de se venger. Il kidnappe Bra afin de mener son père dans un piège diabolique.
1. Default Chapter

**NA: **Maintenant que cette saga est enfin complétée, j'ai eu le temps de me pencher sur les premiers chapitres pour les améliorer et modifier certains détails ainsi que la mise en scène. Peut-être que vous n'y verrez aucune différence, mais je crois que j'ai amélioré le résultat final.

**La saga de Bra **

Première partie

Chapitre I

Trunks jeta son sac dans un coin de la salle de contrôle avant de pousser un profond soupir. Il n'était pas rentré de l'école depuis cinq minutes et aurait bien aimé se reposer, mais son père n'y entendait rien. Quand comprendrait-il qu'il ne serait jamais un grand guerrier saiyan? Tout en poussant un second soupir, Trunks risqua un coup d'œil dans la salle de gravité et sursauta à la vue de sa sœur dont la silhouette se matérialisa à quelques centimètres de son nez. Sans réaliser qu'elle avait un spectateur, Bra se jeta sur leur père qui para son attaque avant de riposter. Trunks esquissa un triste sourire à la vue de sa soeur en plein combat. Au début, Trunks avait accueillit ce nouvel intérêt avec plaisir; il pourrait enfin disposer de ses temps libres sans souffrir de la désapprobation de leur père. Il avait cependant vite désenchanté en réalisant combien sa sœur était douée. Maintenant, il lui fallait redoubler d'efforts afin de ne pas connaître l'humiliation de se faire battre par sa cadette de cinq ans.

Dire que ni son père, ni lui n'avaient envisagé que Bra puisse avoir un talent quelconque pour le combat! Au début, son père s'était refusé à l'initier aux arts martiaux, croyant que ce n'était qu'une lubie passagère, mais s'était finalement laissé convaincre. Depuis, Bra semblait déterminée à leur faire regretter leur manque de foi et si Végéta avait espéré la voir se lasser au bout de quelques séances, il fut agréablement surpris de se voir détrompé. Contrairement à son aîné, Bra prenait son entraînement très au sérieux et il devint bientôt clair qu'elle progressait rapidement. Trunks ne pouvait s'empêcher de constater que, malgré sa ressemblance avec leur mère, sa soeur avait incontestablement hérité du géni stratégique de leur père. Il avait d'ailleurs eu l'occasion de s'en rendre compte en s'entraînant avec elle quelques semaines plus tôt. Alors qu'il se contentait d'appliquer les techniques que leur enseignait leur père, Bra les avait incorporée et les adaptait avec une aisance qui lui donnait la chair de poule. Du haut de ses cinq ans, sa petite soeur était presque parvenue à le battre à plate couture et si Bra n'avait pas encore atteint le niveau du Super Saiyan, ce jour ne saurait tarder. Il va sans dire qu'elle faisait la joie et la fierté de leur père!

Trunks jeta un coup d'œil impatienté à sa montre et se demanda un instant s'il ne pourrait pas profiter de la distraction de Végéta pour filer en ville. Bien entendu, c'était hors de question, son père saurait lui faire regretter son escapade! Au même moment, Végéta interrompit son entraînement et signala à sa sœur de se retirer. Au regard venimeux qu'elle lui décrocha, Trunks devina que cet arrangement n'était pas pour lui plaire. En vérité, Trunks l'aurait volontiers laissée poursuivre pour aller au cinéma, mais il n'osait même pas imaginer la réaction de son père s'il émettait cette opinion. Trunks se prépara donc à affronter de nouveau les remontrances de son père, devinant qu'il ne serait pas très satisfait de sa performance. Au cours des années, il avait un peu délaissé l'entraînement au profit de passe-temps terriens et son père ne ratait pas une occasion pour lui faire remarquer son manque d'expérience.

-Mais papa je ne suis pas fatiguée!

Les protestations de Bra atteignirent Trunks dès que son père eut ouvert la porte de la salle de gravité et Trunks admira sa ténacité.

-Nous reprendrons demain, c'est à ton frère de s'entraîner.

-Mais il est nul qu'il s'entraîne ou non!

-Je suis peut-être nul, mais je peux encore te botter les fesses! se défendit Trunks.

-Tu veux essayer? le provoqua Bra.

-Ça suffit tous les deux! Bra, tu as des devoirs à faire, non? Je dois entraîner ton frère sérieusement et-

-Justement, je pourrais apprendre des tas de choses!

-J'ai dit non, Bra, décréta leur père sur un ton sans appel.

Bra eut l'air chagrinée, mais Trunks n'intervint pas. Son père avait ses raisons, mais ce n'était pas à lui à les expliquer à sa sœur. Bien que la Terre soit en paix, un étrange individu s'était attaqué à son père en plein centre-ville quelques jours auparavant. Le lâche n'avait pas osé engager un combat direct et dès que son père se fut dévoilé sous sa forme de Super Saiyan, l'individu avait disparu dans le chaos de la foule. Suite à cet incident et malgré la faiblesse apparente de son nouvel adversaire, son père avait insisté pour qu'il reprenne son entraînement et Trunks savait qu'au fond, il avait raison; après tout, qui protégerait sa mère et sa sœur s'il s'absentait? Végéta ne pouvait pas passer le reste de sa vie à s'inquiéter pour sa famille! Trunks avait donc repris ses combats quotidiens sans trop oser se plaindre. Leur entraînement n'avait cependant rien à voir avec celui que Végéta prodiguait à Bra et par peur de la voir prise entre deux feux, il refusait qu'elle restât auprès eux.

-Va voir ta mère, je suis certain qu'elle a encore une nouvelle invention à te montrer, lui suggéra Végéta en la chassant fermement de la salle de gravité.

Furieuse de se voir refuser une nouvelle occasion d'humilier son frère, Bra offrit sa plus belle grimace à son aîné.

-Va t'en espèce de petite chipie!

-Je ne suis pas une chipie!

-Trunks, arrête d'embêter ta sœur, elle va finir par te dépasser si tu continues à être aussi paresseux!

Honteux de s'être à nouveau fait rappeler sa faiblesse, Trunks s'empressa d'obéir. Végéta, quant à lui, s'arrêta à la hauteur de Bra et lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de lui adresser l'un de ses rares sourires.

-Princesse, tu fais de très grands progrès et je suis fier de toi, mais il faut encore que tu apprennes à reconnaître ta limite.

Ce n'est qu'à contrecoeur que Bra acquiesça. Tout cela était tellement ennuyeux. Comment pourrait-elle jamais devenir une vraie guerrière si son père la couvait sans arrêt? Et Bra n'était pas dupe, elle voyait bien que son père était plus dur avec son frère qu'avec elle. Tout jeune qu'elle était, cela n'empêchait pas son intuition de lui souffler que son sexe n'était pas étranger à la partialité de son père.

Sachant pourtant que Végéta ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision, Bra se résolut à oublier cette session d'entraînement et trottina presque joyeusement jusqu'au laboratoire familiale sans jamais soupçonner que, sous le couvert des arbres, une créature avait assisté à la petite scène et ne la perdait maintenant plus des yeux.

-Qui l'eut cru, le Prince Végéta s'est trouvé un point faible!

* * *

Tout en prenant garde de ne renverser aucunes piles de papiers qui s'élevaient un peu partout près de la table de travail de sa mère, Bra l'évita au-dessus de l'épaule de celle-ci et en profita pour déchiffrer les plans sur lesquels travaillait Bulma. Bra savait qu'elle était encore trop jeune pour comprendre, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être fascinée par le savoir de sa mère. Après quelques minutes de silence, Bra déclara forfait et ne put contenir sa curiosité davantage :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, maman?

Cette dernière sursauta et à la surprise de Bra, couvrit rapidement ses plans d'un lourd manuel de physique.

-Je travaillais sur une nouvelle série de capsule marine, ma chérie.

Comme c'était étrange d'entendre sa mère lui mentir aussi effrontément! Elles savaient pourtant aussi bien l'une que l'autre que sa mère déléguait ce genre de travail aux jeunes recrues et Bra n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui pouvait la pousser à mentir.

-Men-teu-se, l'accusa-t-elle tout bas.

Sa mère jeta un coup d'œil à ses employés afin de s'assurer que le geste de Bra était passé inaperçu, puis croisa le regard amusé de sa fille. Bra vit sa mère ne mordiller la lèvre inférieure, puis elle se racla la gorge afin d'attirer l'attention de ses collègues :

-Il est déjà tard, vous devriez rentrer chez vous.

-Madame Brief, nous n'avons pas terminé la dernière série de tests sur les derniers prototypes, souligna la chef de service.

-Je la complèterai ce soir, riposta presque agressivement Bulma. Rentrez chez vous, j'aimerais passer du temps avec ma fille.

Cette fois, personne n'osa s'objecter et Bra surveilla les scientifiques amasser leurs effets personnels avant de prendre congé. Lorsqu'elles se retrouvèrent enfin seules, Bulma s'affala dans sa chaise avec soulagement pendant que Bra repoussait le livre de physique et se penchait sur la série de plans.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Bulma feignit le découragement que démentait la lueur espiègle au fond de ses yeux. Après s'être assurée une dernière fois qu'elles étaient bien seules, sa mère lui confia :

-Bra, l'invention sur laquelle je travaille en ce moment est sûrement le plus important projet jamais entrepris par Capsule Corporation.

-C'est un secret?

Cette fois, Bra vit sa mère hésiter avant de répondre :

-Oui. Même si je réussis, cette invention ne pourra jamais devenir publique.

-Mais qu'est-ce que _c'est_?

Sa mère s'humecta nerveusement les lèvres, puis murmura d'un ton conspirateur :

-Une machine à voyager dans le temps!

Bra sentit l'excitation la gagner et elle scruta les plans, avide de décoder les secrets.

-Comme celle de Trunks? murmura-t-elle les yeux brillants.

-Où crois-tu que j'aie eu l'idée?

-Est-ce qu'elle fonctionne?

-Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas encore pu la tester. Si tous mes calculs sont exacts, elle devrait.

Après avoir étudié le modèle sur papier, Bra fronça les sourcils et fit le tour de la pièce des yeux.

-Tu ne l'as pas encore construite, conclue-t-elle avec une petite moue.

Devant sa déception évidente de Bra, Bulma éclata de rire.

-Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je laisserais une invention aussi importante et dangereuse aux yeux du premier venu!

-Alors tu as un modèle?

-Dans mon laboratoire personnel, sous le meilleur système de sécurité sur cette planète! Tu veux le voir?

Bulma n'avait pas achevé sa phrase que Bra avait bondi sur ses pieds. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'elle avait la permission d'aller dans le laboratoire de sa mère et chaque fois, elle restait béate d'admiration devant l'étendu de son géni. La plupart des inventions contenues dans ce laboratoire portaient la mention top secret et si certaines avaient été vendues à l'armée, la plupart demeuraient sous la gouverne de sa mère. Même son père n'était pas admis dans cette enceinte que sa mère avait construite afin qu'elle survive à la puissance d'un Super Saiyan. Ainsi, s'il prenait la folie à son père de faire voler sa salle d'entraînement en éclat, comme cela était arrivé pendant ses premières années sur Terre, son laboratoire et la fortune qu'il renfermait ne serait pas perdu, du moins tant que son père ne s'y attaquait pas directement…

Devant les merveilles qui s'étendaient devant elles, Bra ne songea pas immédiatement à rechercher l'objet de sa curiosité et pendant un moment, Bulma la laissa examiner tout à son aise. Enfin, Bra rejoignit sa mère au côté de l'imposante machine qui se dressait au milieu de taches d'huile et d'outils. Émerveillée, Bra enjamba quelques câbles électriques et en palpa la surface.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle!

-C'est le même concept que celle de Trunks mais avec quelques retouches. Ton frère ne pouvait effectuer qu'un nombre limité de voyages et j'ai remédié à ce problème en ajoutant une génératrice. Le processus est long, quelques mois pour un chargement complet, mais je travaille pour le raccourcir.

-Tu peux même l'encapsuler! remarqua Bra en suivant l'emblème de Capsule Corporation gravé dans le métal du bout des doigts.

-Bra, toutes nos inventions peuvent s'encapsuler! s'exclama Bulma en riant.

-Où est-ce que tu vas aller?

-Il y a tant de possibilités, tant de périodes historiques que nous pourrions mieux comprendre grâce à ces voyages…

-Aller sur la planète Végéta, chuchota Bra avec ferveur.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa mère de peur qu'elle n'ait surpris ses paroles, mais Bulma était trop emportée par sa vision pour entendre quoique ce soit. Voir la planète Végéta était l'un de ses vœux les plus chers, un vœux qu'elle avait jusqu'alors cru vain et qu'elle n'avait jamais osé énoncer devant ses parents. Bra se doutait bien que jamais sa mère s'y opposerait et son père... Il lui était difficile d'imaginer la réaction de son père, mais Bra soupçonnait que cette idée ne lui plairait pas. Mais avec un peu de préparation, peut-être qu'elle parviendrait à les faire changer d'idée!

* * *

À l'heure de dîner, Bra observa son père plus attentivement que de coutume. Elle vivait avec lui depuis toujours et elle ne connaissait pas grand-chose de son héritage saiyan. Hormis le fait que les Saiyans adoraient s'entraîner et mangeaient comme dix, son père ne lui parlait jamais de sa vie sur sa planète natale. Maintenant qu'elle avait vu la machine à remonter dans le temps de sa mère, une foule de questions lui traversaient l'esprit. Cela demeurait cependant un sujet délicat que Bra hésitait à aborder avec son père, aussi dû-t-elle ramasser tout son courage avant d'oser l'interroger:

-Papa, comment elle était la planète Végéta?

Aussitôt, Bra vit sa mère froncer les sourcils et secouer imperceptiblement la tête en signe d'avertissement tandis que son père reposait lentement ses baguettes. Même son frère, qui piquait du nez dans son assiette, parut plus alerte.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Bra?

-Comment c'était sur la planète Végéta. Est-ce qu'elle ressemble à la Terre?

-Toutes les planètes sont différentes, répondit Végéta sans plus.

-Oui, mais différente comment?

-C'était il y a longtemps Bra, répliqua son père en tentant de clore la conversation.

-Oui, mais si tu pouvais y retourner, est-ce que tu le ferais?

-Bra, ça suffit, intervint sa mère sur un ton d'avertissement.

Végéta leva les yeux vers Bulma et remarqua la nervosité évidente de celle-ci.

-Femme, qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire?

Au ton que pris son père pour s'adresser à sa mère, Bra devina tout de suite que les ennuis n'allait pas tarder.

-Rien du tout, Végéta. Bra est curieuse, c'est normal.

-Cette idée lui est venue après une journée passée dans ton laboratoire? Ne me dis pas que tu vas remettre cette histoire de machine à remonter le temps!

Bulma s'empourpra et Bra baissa rapidement les yeux sur son assiette.

-Tu ne me diras pas ce que je peux faire et ne pas faire dans ma propre maison, Végéta! s'emporta-t-elle.

-Cette machine ne devrait pas exister et tu le sais!

-Je ne comptais pas-

-Et je suppose que ce n'est pas toi qui as fourré l'idée de visiter la planète Végéta dans la tête de Bra?

À ces mots, cette dernière fondit en larmes. Bra détestait lorsque ses parents se disputaient, surtout lorsque c'était à son sujet.

-Tu es content de toi Végéta, s'exclama Bulma. Tu l'as fait pleurer!

Bulma se leva et prit doucement sa fille dans ses bras pour tenter de la rassurer, mais Végéta resta de marbre.

-Débarrasse-toi de cette machine, ou je le ferai.

-Tu n'oserais pas! s'enflamma de nouveau Bulma.

Végéta ne répondit pas et quitta la table sous le regard interloqué de Bra. Jamais encore son père ne l'avait laissée en pleurs… Il devait être très en colère, pensa-t-elle misérablement. Elle n'avait pourtant pas voulu provoquer une dispute! Bra renifla et fixa son assiette en silence, désolée d'avoir ruiné le dîné. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui avait vexé son père et tremblait à l'idée que sa mère suive ses recommandations et ne détruise sa machine à remonter le temps. Elle n'avait pas compris les motifs de son père, mais une seule chose lui semblait claire : son père refusait absolument d'aborder son passé avec elle; qu'avait-il à craindre?

* * *

Bra bailla d'ennuie devant la télévision tout en zappant d'un poste à l'autre. Il n'y avait rien à cette heure et la maison était pratiquement vide; son père était toujours enfermé dans sa salle d'entraînement, sa mère avait regagné son laboratoire et son frère était parti rejoindre des amis en ville. La nuit commençait à tomber et de gros nuages noirs s'étaient définitivement installés au dessus de la ville et Bra craignait que l'orage n'éclate d'un moment à l'autre. Déjà un léger crachin s'abattait contre la fenêtre et elle pouvait entendre le tonnerre gronder au loin.

Enfin, Bra reconnu sa défaite face au téléviseur et décida de monter à sa chambre où elle espérait oublier la colère de son père. Tout en gravissant l'escalier, Bra fut frappé par le silence qui régnait dans la maison. D'ordinaire, ses grands-parents lui auraient sans douté tenu compagnie, mais ils étaient partis en croisière et c'était l'une des rares occasions où elle avait la maison à elle seule.

En entrant dans sa chambre, Bra sentit un frisson monter le long de sa colonne. Les tempêtes avaient toujours provoqué cette réaction chez elle et Bra se demanda un instant si elle ne devrait pas aller rejoindre sa mère. Puis, elle se rappela que ce n'était pas là le comportement d'une vraie Saiyan. En effet, Bra imaginait mal son père se laisser impressionner par un peu de pluie. Si elle voulait prouver à son père qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de la surprotéger, elle devrait apprendre à faire preuve d'un peu plus de courage!

Sa décision prise, Bra entra dans sa chambre et s'aperçut alors que sa fenêtre était restée ouverte. Ses rideaux étaient gonflés par le vent et la pluie avait commencé à tremper la moquette. Sa mère serait furieuse, songea Bra tout en serrant ses bras autour d'elle pour se réchauffer. Elle écarta les rideaux avec impatience et sentit la pluie glaciale s'abattre sur son visage. Au même moment, la porte de sa chambre se referma violemment, la plongea dans l'obscurité. Bra cligna plusieurs fois des yeux afin de s'habituer à la noirceur ambiante et figea en sentant une aura inconnue non loin d'elle. Immédiatement sur ses gardes, Bra fixa l'endroit d'où provenait cette aura sans oser faire le moindre geste brusque.

-Qui est là? demanda-t-elle furieuse d'entendre sa voix trembler.

Un gloussement fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtint et lorsque Bra sentit la personne se mouvoir dans sa chambre, la peur, la vraie peur s'empara d'elle. Tout en tentant de réfléchir à toute vitesse, un éclair déchira le ciel et Bra put distinguer pour une fraction de seconde une étrange créature à la peau pâle et aux yeux gris étincelants. Bra poussa un cri avant de se rappeler à l'ordre et de se mettre en position de combat. Loin de se laisser intimider, la créature se contenta de rire à nouveau.

-Bonjour petite princesse, la salua-t-il. Tu ne ressembles pas du tout à ton père… c'est peut-être pour cela qu'il t'aime tant. Et si on le découvrait?

Interloquée Bra fronça les sourcils, mais n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce que la créature voulait dire car elle fut projetée au plancher de sa chambre par une puissante boule d'énergie. Le tonnerre couvrit son cri de douleur et Bra fit de son mieux pour ignorer la sensation d'engourdissement qui s'empara d'elle. Alors qu'elle se relevait pour faire face à son attaquant, elle fut stupéfaite de le sentir derrière elle. Avant qu'elle n'ait pas chance de faire le moindre geste, un violent coup fut porté à sa nuque et Bra s'effondra sur le sol de sa chambre.


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre II

Bulma venait d'apporter les dernières retouches à sa machine à remonter le temps et pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à retrouver la satisfaction qui accompagnait habituellement la réalisation d'une nouvelle invention. Où était passé son enthousiasme? D'ordinaire, ses yeux brûlants de fatigue et la migraine qu'elle sentait poindre n'auraient pas entamé sa joie, mais ce soir, Bulma se sentait d'humeur maussade et un rien l'agaçait. En vérité, la dispute qu'elle avait eue avec Végéta n'arrêtait pas de se rejouer dans son esprit. La réaction de son époux l'avait blessée bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru et Bulma avait beau se répéter que Végéta ne pouvait pas apprécier toute la portée de sa découverte, une toute petite voix lui soufflait qu'il avait peut-être raison. Elle avait pleinement conscience des enjeux et des dangers que pourraient représenter son invention si elle tombait entre de mauvaises mains, mais elle pourrait aussi accomplir des choses extraordinaires, non?

Bulma se passa la main sur le visage et se massa les tempes afin d'en chasser les pulsations douloureuse. Il était passé minuit et une partie d'elle-même s'en voulait d'avoir laissé Bra à elle-même, surtout après la scène du dîner. Capsule Corporation était tout à fait sécuritaire, mais elle n'aimait pas savoir sa fille seule. Sans faire de bruit, Bulma monta les escaliers avec l'intention d'aller l'embrasser avant de se mettre au lit. Au loin, le grondement de la salle de gravité lui indiqua que Végéta n'était toujours pas rentré.

Bulma se remémora l'intérêt de Bra pour le passé de Végéta; Une part d'elle-même comprenait la réticence de Végéta à aborder ce sujet, mais Bra avait droit à des réponses. Les Saiyans faisaient partie de son héritage et elle espérait que Végéta puisse trouver les mots pour satisfaire sa curiosité. Après près de vingt ans de vie commune, la culture Saiyan et le passé de Végéta demeuraient un mystère pour Bulma et parfois, elle se demandait si Végéta n'aurait pas aimé partager son héritage avec eux. En s'approchant de la chambre de sa fille, Bulma mit toutes ces réflexions de côté. Lorsqu'elle aurait parlé à Végéta, tout s'arrangerait. Sur ce, Bulma entra sur la pointe des pieds dans la chambre de Bra, mais figea sur le seuil en reconnaissant l'odeur âcre qui flottait dans l'air : _du sang_.

-Bra?

Mais un silence inquiétant persista. Sentant la panique l'étreindre, Bulma chercha l'interrupteur de la chambre à tâtons. Lorsqu'elle alluma enfin, elle étouffa un cri à la vue du sang sur le plancher. Bulma fouilla la pièce du regard à la recherche de sa fille, mais aucune trace d'elle. S'exhortant au calme, Bulma scruta le sol et remarqua les traces de pas ensanglantées imprégnées dans le tapis, des traces de pas adultes. Tremblante de tous ses membres, Bulma suivit du regard les traces qui s'arrêtaient à la fenêtre. Incapable d'en supporter davantage, elle se rua hors de la pièce et couru vers la salle d'entraînement. Végéta… Végéta pourrait retrouver leur fille. Elle entra dans la salle de contrôle et s'empara du micro.

-Végéta! hurla-t-elle

* * *

Bynnos allongea la fillette toujours inconsciente sur le canapé. Il n'avait eu aucune difficulté à l'assommer, mais avait tout de même été impressionné par la puissance qu'elle possédait à un si jeune âge. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû être surpris, elle était la fille de Végéta après tout. Il lui faudrait être doublement prudent s'il ne voulait que la petite fille chérie du prince des Saiyans lui fausse compagnie dans un moment d'inattention.

Pendant des semaines, il avait cherché un moyen d'atteindre Végéta et il arrivait à peine à croire qu'il l'ait enfin trouvé. S'il n'avait pas suivi les faits et gestes de son ennemis pendant si longtemps, il n'aurait jamais utilisé la gamine; le Végéta qu'il connaissait n'aurait pas été affecté par l'enlèvement de l'un de ses rejetons, mais apparemment beaucoup de choses avaient changé depuis qu'il avait quitté le service de Freeza. Pas qu'il s'en plaigne, Végéta lui facilitait la tâche! Quoique… peut-être en avait-il trop fait. Kidnapper sa fille de Végéta aurait dû suffire, mais sous l'impulsion du moment, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de pousser la dose. En cherchant à mettre Végéta hors de lui, il avait eu l'idée de répandre le sang de la gamine. C'est ainsi qu'il en était venu à lui trancher les veines, un geste qui lui apparaissait maintenant aussi imprudent qu'exagéré. Qu'aurait-il fait si elle s'était vidée de son sang? Un cadavre n'avait aucune valeur! Heureusement pour lui autant que pour la fillette, il était parvenu à enrayer le flux de sang, mais il ne possédait pas encore l'habileté de ses maîtres et n'avait pu empêcher la formation de cicatrices. La nervosité l'avait décidément rendu bien maladroit! Il faudrait apprendre à maîtriser ses émotions davantage s'il voulait triompher sur le prince des Saiyans.

Après s'être assuré de l'état de l'enfant, Bynnos descendit au sous-sol où il avait enfermé le propriétaire de la maison. Ce dernier était recroquevillé sur lui-même et était devenu presque aussi pâle que lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il était fragile! Bynnos répugnait à employer un tel individu, mais il n'avait pas le choix, une fois fusionné à cette créature, il serait impossible à Végéta ou à ses acolytes de le retrouver parmi les Terriens. En d'autres circonstances, il aurait sans doute apprécié la naïveté presque maladive des Terriens et se serait bien amusé à leurs dépends, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre ce genre d'enfantillages. N'empêche, Bynnos n'arrivait pas à concevoir qu'un peuple entier puissent ignorer l'existence d'autres races dans l'univers ou mieux, la présence des Saiyans parmi eux! Si ce n'était de leurs impressionnants gardiens, les Terriens auraient sans aucun doute été réduits à l'esclavage, ou tout bonnement éradiqués par les puissances qui se disputaient l'univers.

Étrange tout de même que le Prince ait choisi cette planète pour y refaire sa vie alors que tous le croyaient mort. Tous ceux qui connaissaient Végéta avaient naturellement cru qu'il reprendrait les rênes du pouvoir de Freeza s'il parvenait un jour à renverser ce dernier… Le retrouver sur Terre était bien la dernière chose à laquelle s'attendait Bynnos! En effet, comme la plupart des gens, il croyait que Freeza avait exécuté Végéta sur Namek alors qu'il tentait d'usurper le pouvoir. Cette rébellion, même Bynnos aurait pu la prévoir, mais étrangement, Freeza ne s'était jamais résolu à l'éliminer. Ce statut privilégié expliquait pourquoi, malgré le nombre important de ses ennemis, nul n'avait jamais osé attaquer Végéta de front. La protection de Freeza ainsi que la puissance du jeune prince en avait découragé plusieurs, mais les plus hardis avait pris leur mal en patience et avait attendu le jour où Végéta tomberait en disgrâce. Or, ce jour n'était jamais venu; la destruction de la planète Namek leur avait ravi leur vengeance, ou du moins c'est ce qu'ils pensaient…

Lorsque Bynnos et ses compagnons avaient appris la mort de Végéta, ces derniers s'étaient efforcé de se tourner vers l'avenir et d'oublier leur vengeance. D'un autre côtés, les motifs derrière l'intérêt de Freeza pour Namek faisait cependant l'objet de rumeurs plus ridicules les unes que les autres. Certaines soutenaient même que Freeza y avait été dans l'espoir de devenir immortel! C'était tellement absurde! Bynnos quant à lui n'avait jamais été capable de refaire sa vie ruiner. Au fond de lui-même, peut-être avait-il deviné que Végéta ne pouvait s'avouer si facilement vaincu, que si une personne pouvait survivre à la colère de Freeza, c'était bien lui! Et cette incertitude avait rongé Bynnos pendant des années. Lorsqu'il avait enfin trouvé le courage de se rendre sur Terre, aucun de ses alliés n'avaient accepté de se joindre à lui. Tous craignaient de rencontrer le guerrier responsable de la chute de Freeza, King Kold, Kooler et leurs hommes… Quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise d'y découvrir Végéta en chair et en os! Jamais dans ses rêves les plus fous il n'aurait pu imaginer découvrir le prince des Saiyans, ce meurtrier de millions d'individus, parfaitement adapté à la vie sur terre et…père de famille! Même s'il quittait la planète en répandant la nouvelle, il était sûr que personne ne le croirait!

Non, personne ne croirait que Végéta avait pu donner naissance à une enfant aussi adorable, pensa Bynnos en se penchant sur Bra. Il prit son pouls et le trouva faible, mais régulier. Elle ne se réveillerait pas tout de suite. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû lui faire perdre autant de sang… C'est alors qu'il sentit une puissante aura qu'il n'aurait pu ignorer en provenance de Capsule Corporation. Cette aura lui était vaguement familière. Bynnos sentit ses yeux briller d'excitation, ce ne pouvait être que Végéta! Il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir voir son expression en découvrant que sa précieuse enfant avait disparu! Il chercherait sans doute à retrouver sa trace, mais tant qu'il garderait l'aura de l'enfant sous contrôle, il ne pourrait pas les repérer. Son petit jeu pourrait bientôt commencer…

* * *

Goku tentait de raisonner Végéta mais plus il parlait plus celui-ci s'enflammait. Il voulait tuer quelqu'un!

-La ferme Kakarott!

-On va la retrouver, dans la lettre il dit qu'il veut de l'argent, Bulma et toi êtes les personnes les plus riches sur Terre, cela n'est pas si surprenant, essaya de le calmer Goku.

Végéta saisit la lettre qu'ils avaient trouvé dans la chambre de Bra et la relut pour la centième fois.

_Végéta,_

_Comme tu as pu le constater, votre fille est maintenant en ma possession. Je n'hésiterai pas à la tuer si tu ne réponds pas à mes exigences. J'ai déjà répandu son sang, ne me donne pas l'occasion de le faire encore. J'espère que vous serez assez intelligent pour me livrer une somme d'argent que je choisirai en temps et lieux. _

_Au plaisir_

La lettre n'était pas signée, mais Végéta ne s'attendait à rien de moins. Ce qui l'inquiétait davantage, c'était son incapacité à repérer Bra à travers la ville. Son kidnappeur n'aurait pas eu le temps d'aller plus beaucoup plus loin et pourtant, l'aura de sa fille avait disparu.

-Ce n'est pas l'argent qui l'intéresse, déclara alors Gohan qui était resté silencieux jusqu'alors.

-Explique-toi! s'impatienta Végéta.

-Si c'était l'argent qui l'intéressait, il aurait adressé la lettre à Bulma et pas à toi. Après tout, c'est elle la présidente de Capsule Corporation. Ensuite, il commence la lettre en t'appelant par ton titre. À part nous, personne ne sait que tu portes le titre de « prince ». Cette personne doit te connaître et l'argent n'est qu'un prétexte. Enfin, Bra est à demi-Saiyan, cela laisse supposer que cette personne est assez puissante. Ça limite assez la liste des suspects.

-Et cela veut dire qu'il n'est pas Terrien, conclut sombrement Végéta.

* * *

Bra se sentait encore endormie mais sa nuque la faisait souffrir. Résistant contre de sommeil qui l'envahissait à nouveau, elle entrouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête légèrement vers la droite. Malgré l'élancement de son cou, Bra s'efforça d'observer la pièce où elle était, sortant peu à peu de sa torpeur. Elle n'était pas chez elle… Le souffle lui manqua; quelqu'un l'avait attaquée et… et elle n'était plus chez elle! La panique monta en elle, mais tout en se redressant, Bra réalisa qu'elle n'était pas seule dans la pièce. Un homme était assis à une table non loin d'elle et la fixait sans ciller. Pendant un instant, Bra crut qu'elle avait affaire à son assaillant, mais ne reconnut pas ses traits. En fait, il avait l'air tout à fait normal et…faible. Bra se concentra pour sentir son aura et réalisa qu'il était peut-être plus élevé que la moyenne des gens mais qu'il était dérisoire comparé au sien. Confuse, Bra ne savait que penser.

-Tu t'es enfin réveillée, je commençais à m'inquiéter.

-Qui êtes-vous? demanda-t-elle.

Bra se leva rapidement et un vertige s'empara d'elle.

-Ramenez-moi à la maison!

Elle tenta de mettre le plus d'agressivité possible dans son ton, mais sa demande sonna étrangement fausse à son oreille. Elle en eut la confirmation à la vue de l'étranger lui souriant sans paraître s'inquiéter de sa menace.

-Tu arrives à tenir debout après la quantité de sang que tu as perdue? Tu m'impressionnes, tu sais.

De quoi parlait-il? Dans sa confusion, Bra eut tout de même la présence d'esprit de se mettre en position de combat

-Ramenez-moi chez moi, exigea-t-elle. Sinon je vous le ferai regretter!

Bra sentaient ses jambes flageoler et un haut-le-cœur menaçait d'avoir raison d'elle à tout moment, mais ce n'est pas ce qui l'inquiétait le plus. Elle se sentait faible, terriblement faible et elle n'arrivait pas à faire appel à son énergie. Que lui avait-il fait?

Le sourire de Bynnos s'élargit à la vue de cette enfant qui tentait toujours de le braver alors qu'elle peinait à tenir debout. Son hôte le gênait cependant. La gamine était encore faible, mais jamais il ne parviendrait à la contenir sous cette apparence. Bynnos décida alors de mettre fin à la fusion qui l'unissait au Terrien. Il entendit Bra pousser une exclamation de surprise devant le phénomène, mais ne se préoccupa pas d'elle. Il leva la main vers son hôte qui ne lui était plus d'aucune utilité et tout en contrôlant son énergie, Bynnos produisit un rayon d'énergie qui atteignit l'homme au cœur. Cette fois, le cri de Bra mourut dans sa gorge alors qu'elle contemplait le cadavre derrière lui.

-Alors fillette, tu veux toujours t'attaquer à moi?

Clouée sur place, Bra releva les yeux vers Bynnos et évalua ses chances. Dans sa chambre, elle l'avait à peine entrevu, mais maintenant elle devinait à sa peau trop pâle qu'il n'avait rien humain. Ses yeux gris la fixaient avec supériorité, mais c'était ses cheveux qui attiraient l'attention de Bra. Ceux-ci étaient d'un violet profond et bien qu'il n'y ait pas la moindre brise dans la pièce, ils se mouvaient, comme mus d'une volonté propre. L'homme n'était pas plus grand que son père, mais il devait être doué s'il était parvenu à déjouer les systèmes de sécurité de Capsule Corporation et l'instinct de son père. Bynnos, amusé de se voir inspecter de la sorte, en profita pour la scruter à son tour. À première vue, elle n'avait hérité d'aucun trait saiyan, ce qui était pour le moins surprenant. Inconsciemment, il fit un pas vers Bra qui interrompit son examen pour reprendre sa position d'attaque.

-N'approche pas!

-Tu crois vraiment pouvoir me menacer dans ton état? lui rappela-t-il.

Dans un cri de rage, Bra se jeta sur Bynnos. Celui-ci l'évita facilement et d'un coup de pied, il l'envoya au sol. Il se saisit alors d'elle et la plaqua au plancher. Sous le choc de se voir traiter de la sorte, Bra ne réagit pas immédiatement. Jamais personne n'avait osé lever la main sur elle…

Bynnos vit la surprise se peindre sur les traits de la fillette puis, avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, elle ouvrit la bouche et poussa un hurlement à réveiller les morts. Elle entreprit ensuite de se désarçonner en se débattant sauvagement, sans grand succès. Bynnos grimaça, ses oreilles délicates ne supportaient que difficilement les cris de l'enfant, mais il préféra la laisser crier jusqu'à épuisement. Comme il s'y attendait, sa lutte ne dura pas très longtemps; la perte de sang avait été trop importante et dans son état, il lui était impossible de lui tenir tête.

-Tu peux crier tant que tu veux, il n'y a personne ici pour t'entendre ou t'aider… sauf moi. Et je crois que tu as compris que tu n'as pas intérêt à me mettre en colère, n'est-ce pas?

Bra hocha lentement la tête et Bynnos relâcha un peu sa prise.

-Je sais que tu te sens très faible en ce moment, alors essayer de t'enfuir ne mènerait à rien.

Tout en se relevant, Bynnos souleva Bra avant de la poser sur ses pieds. Celle-ci chancelant et Bynnos la repoussa sur le canapé. Ignorant le regard farouche de Bra, il se saisit de ses poignets afin de s'assurer que dans leur lutte, ses cicatrices ne se soient pas rouvertes. Elle ne protesta pas, mais émit une exclamation de terreur en voyant ses cicatrices.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est! s'exclama-t-elle.

Percevant la panique dans sa voix, Bynnos leva les yeux vers elle.

-Ça, ça n'est qu'un exemple de ce qui va t'arriver si tu ne fais pas exactement ce que je te dis.

Les yeux de Bra s'emplirent de larmes et Bynnos, satisfait de son examen, s'apprêtait à la relâcher lorsqu'il entrevit une mince chaîne en or au cou de Bra.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

En soulevant la chaîne, il découvrit un médaillon en or.

-Lâche ça! protesta Bra

Bynnos l'ignora cependant et ouvrit le médaillon. À l'intérieur, il découvrit une photo de Végéta et sa famille d'un côté et de l'autre, un symbole étrange.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda-t-il en la libérant.

-C'est le symbole de l'empire Saiyan.

-C'est vrai, si la planète Végéta n'avait pas été détruite par cet astéroïde, tu en serais la princesse. Quel dommage tu ne trouves pas? railla-t-il

Bra ne daigna pas répondre à sa question.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je suis ici? Je veux rentrer chez moi!

Le sourire de Bynnos s'effaça et il la fixa pendant ce qui sembla être une éternité à Bra avant de lui répondre d'un ton glacial :

-On n'a pas toujours ce que l'on veut. C'est ce que ton père a fait l'erreur de m'enseigner il y a très longtemps, une très grosse erreur qu'il est sur le point de payer.

Bra sentit l'angoisse l'envahir en voyant le regard brûlant de haine que Bynnos posa sur elle.

-Et toi aussi.

* * *

Ce ne fut qu'après avoir laissé mariner Végéta pendant une semaine que Bynnos se décida à passer à la deuxième phase de son plan. Il constata avec plaisir qu'on lui répondit dès la première sonnerie, mais son enthousiasme se refroidit lorsqu'il s'aperçut que la personne au bout du fil n'était pas Végéta. Son interlocuteur était une femme et Bynnos en déduisit qu'il s'agissait de l'épouse du prince. La notoriété de la présidente de Capsule Corporation était très grande et Bynnos se demanda si elle était aussi intelligente qu'on l'avait laissé entendre. Il n'avait cependant pas le temps de songer à de telles futilités et s'empressa de demander à parler à Végéta. Celui-ci répondit presque aussitôt et à son ton, Bynnos devina qu'il était à cran. Tant mieux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ma fille! rugit-il dans le combiné.

-Bra va très bien… pour l'instant

-Je veux lui parler!

Le ton impératif du Végéta faillit faire perdre son sang-froid à Bynnos. Ainsi Végéta se croyait toujours en position de donner des ordres! Pour un peu, Bynnos lui aurait raccroché au nez, mais laissa passer l'insulte. Végéta comprendrait la futilité de menaces ses bien assez tôt. Bynnos tendit le combiné à Bra qu'il s'en empara d'une main tremblante.

-Papa?

-Bra, tu vas bien?

-Oui, mais je veux rentrer à la maison! dit-elle en ravalant un sanglot.

Bynnos lui reprit le téléphone et bâillonna Bra d'une main.

-Ta fille est vraiment mignonne, Végéta. C'est dommage qu'elle ait dû se retrouver mêlée à cette histoire!

-Alors l'argent n'était vraiment qu'un prétexte.

-Cela dépend, Dis-moi, Végéta, combien vaut ta fille?

-La question serait plutôt de savoir combien vaut ta vie! ragea Végéta.

Bynnos ne put s'empêcher de ricaner en entendant cette menace. L'attachement que Végéta avait développé envers sa famille était risible pour un guerrier de sa trempe!

-Je suppose que dix millions pourrait faire l'affaire, suggéra-t-il d'un ton léger.

-Tu les auras, mais je te jure que tu n'auras pas le temps d'en profiter.

-Je rappellerai dans trois jours pour fixer le lieu du rendez-vous. Amasse la somme d'ici là, sinon…

Sans laisser à Végéta le temps de répondre, Bynnos raccrocha. Il baissa les yeux et croisa le regard plein de rancœur de Bra.

-Ton père est plutôt coopératif, je crois qu'il est très anxieux de te revoir, qu'en dis-tu?

Bra ne daigna pas répondre et détourna les yeux. Bynnos la repoussa sur un canapé où Bra prit place sans le quitter des yeux. Depuis son enlèvement, Bra s'était interdit de pleurer, mais entendre la voix de son père l'avait ébranlée et elle pouvait sentir un nœud se former dans sa gorge. Seule le souvenir que les Saiyans n'avaient peur de rien l'empêcha une nouvelle fois de céder à sa faiblesse. Elle devait garder l'esprit clair si elle voulait se sortir de ce pétrin. Bynnos avait donné trois jours à son père et s'il n'avait pas l'intention de la tuer, Bra avait cependant deviné qu'il ne la rendrait pas à sa famille non plus. En l'entendant marmonner dans sa barbe, Bra sentit la peur l'envahir. Peu importe ce que planifiait Bynnos, elle espérait que son père le percerait à jour avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre III

Chapitre III

Végéta traversa la moitié de la ville en quelques secondes. Il se moquait bien des regards éberlués des passants. Stupides Terriens! Il n'y pas si longtemps, il les aurait balayés hors de son chemin sans hésitation, décidément, ses années de paix l'avaient ramolli! Heureusement, son ennemi n'était pas Terriens et il serait libre de venger son honneur sans que Kakarott ne fasse trop de sentiments. Végéta serra les poings rageusement. Sur la planète Végéta, jamais il n'aurait été question d'enlèvement! Personne n'aurait osé faire un affront semblable à un membre de la famille royale ou même concevoir une telle trahison. Les pratiques terrienne étaient fort différentes, mais si la mort de son ennemi ne pourrait être publique, Végéta s'assurerait qu'elle soit _très_ lente.

Bien qu'il soit venu seul comme l'avait exigé le kidnappeur, Trunks, Kakarott et ses fils se tenaient sur le qui-vive à Capsule Corporation. Le sac contenant la rançon ballottait sur son épaule, mais Végéta doutait en avoir réellement besoin. Il pénétra dans l'édifice tout en prenant le temps de sonder les lieux. Immédiatement, il reconnu l'aura de Bra et en fut soulagé, mais Végéta fronça les sourcils en réalisant qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre. Réprimant tant bien que mal son désir de se précipiter vers sa fille, il s'avança prudemment vers la pièce.

* * *

Bynnos réprima un cri de triomphe en sentant Végéta s'approcher. Enfin il tenait sa vengeance! Un cri, que lui seul pouvait entendre, retentit dans son esprit.

-Laisse mon père tranquille! cria Bra aussi fort qu'elle le put.

Bynnos y prêta à peine attention, concentrant toute son attention sur sa cible.

-Calme-toi petite, lui dit-il mentalement Je ne resterai plus longtemps.

Bynnos était habitué aux cris de protestations. Ces hôtes étaient toujours soit furieux, ou bien terrifiés mais, après un moment, ils finissaient toujours par comprendre que lui seul avait le contrôle. Malgré sa colère, Bra commençait à se faire à l'idée et sous peu, son père n'aurait d'autre choix que d'accepter son autorité. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de posséder les enfants, mais ce n'est qu'à travers Bra qu'il pourrait approcher Végéta. Bynnos savourait déjà sa vengeance, dès qu'il tiendrait Végéta sous son emprise, il lui donnerait un avant goût de l'enfer.

-Bra?

L'appel de Végéta interrompit la rêverie de Bynnos. Maintenant n'était pas le moment de tout gâcher! Revêtant l'expression la plus innocente qu'il avait souvent vu se peindre sur le visage de Bra, Bynnos se retourna vers Végéta. Avec la voix de Bra, même le Prince Végéta n'y verrait que du feu!

-Papa!

Bynnos s'élança vers Végéta comme la fillette l'aurait fait et il se retrouva rapidement soulevé de terre dans les bras solides de Végéta. Ce dernier avait jeté négligemment un sac sur le sol. Sûrement l'argent de la rançon, mais peu importait, il n'avait que faire de l'argent. Le regard de Végéta fit le tour de la pièce à la recherche d'un ennemi qui ne se montrait toujours pas.

-Bra, où est-il?

-Tout près répondit-il tout en gardant son regard rivé sur Végéta. Peut-être même plus près que tu ne le crois, Végéta.

Bynnos sentit le corps de Végéta se raidir avant de reporter son regard sur ce qu'il croyait être sa fille. Le doute était évident dans ses yeux et Bynnos s'en amusa beaucoup. Profitant de se moment d'hésitation, Bynnos lui balança un puissant coup de poing à la tempe qui le déséquilibra. Maintenant était le temps d'agir, il n'aurait pas une deuxième chance!

-Bra, mais qu'est-ce que tu…?

Bynnos lui adressa son sourire le plus diabolique et mit fin à sa fusion qui l'unissait à Bra. Sans laisser le temps à Végéta de digérer la situation, il bondit sur lui et roula au sol avec son ennemi. Ce dernier, bien que stupéfait par la tournure des événements, fit rapidement monter sa puissance et s'apprêtait à passer à l'attaque quand il sentit deux mains se poser sur ses épaules. Relevant la tête, Végéta fut aussitôt prisonnier du regard hypnotique de Bynnos et celui-ci pu commencer la fusion. Bientôt, il sentit son propre corps fondre dans celui de Végéta, leurs deux esprits n'en formant plus qu'un.

* * *

Bra se révéla péniblement et promena un regard sur la pièce à la recherche de son kidnappeur, mais la seule autre personne dans la pièce était son père.

-Non, non, non! pensa-t-elle tout en redoutant l'issue de son combat contre Bynnos.

Végéta était à genoux et cherchait son souffle bien qu'il n'y ait eu aucun combat.

-Papa?

Bra s'approcha lentement de Végéta qui se releva d'un geste brusque. Tout à coup, il ne semblait plus si essoufflé. Son regard se fixa dans les grands yeux bleus de sa fille et un sourire se dessina bientôt sur ses lèvres.

-Ne pense surtout pas que je t'avais oubliée, fillette! lui annonça-t-il, triomphant.

Bra sentit un hurlement monter dans sa gorge mais, fixant Bynnos, dans le corps de son père, elle le ravala. Déchirée entre son instinct de survie et son désir d'aider son père, elle resta immobile, ne sachant que faire.

* * *

Bynnos testa ses mouvements, peinant à croire ce qui lui arrivait. Tout s'était déroulé encore mieux qu'il ne l'avait prévu! La voix colérique de Végéta se faisait entendre dans son esprit, mais il l'ignora, savourant son triomphe. Sa vengeance lui était pratiquement acquise! Qu'est-ce que Végéta était devenu fort! Il ne s'y était pas attendu en arrivant sur Terre, mais il aurait dû se douter que le pouvoir du Prince des Saiyans ne pouvait que croître avec les années! Pourtant, l'étendue de la puissance de Végéta était immense! Bynnos était vaguement curieux de découvrir qui il avait dû combattre dans sa vie pour l'obtenir. Qui aurait pu concevoir qu'un être aussi puissant puisse exister!

-Papa?

Bynnos se releva en entendant la petite parler. Il sourit en la voyant. Même s'il n'avait rien dit encore, elle savait qu'est-ce qui s'était passé.

-Ne pense surtout pas que je t'avais oubliée, fillette!

Bynnos s'amusa à la vue de ses pupilles dilatées par la peur. Si elle était intelligente, elle se serait enfuie pendant qu'il ne faisait pas attention à elle, mais puisqu'elle était toujours là, autant en profiter pour continuer son œuvre. Bynnos fit un pas vers Bra et aussitôt, la voix de Végéta retentit si forte dans son esprit qu'il ne put l'ignorer.

-Laisse ma fille tranquille! Si tu lui fais le moindre mal, je te tuerai!

-Oh et comment? Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, tu ne peux plus vraiment faire quoi que ce soit!

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu m'as fais, ni qui tu es, mais quand je reprendrai le contrôle de mon corps, tu ne ferais plus le malin très longtemps!

-Comment Végéta, tu n'as pas encore deviné qui j'étais? Tu t'étais pourtant _tellement_ amusé à torturer les miens! Je suis vexé!

-Toute cette mise en scène pour une simple vengeance personnelle? C'est toi qui m'as attaqué l'autre jour ?

-Bien sûr! Et cette vengeance personnelle comme tu l'appelles, c'est la seule chose qui m'a tenu en vie pendant des années!

Tout en conversant mentalement, Bynnos s'était de nouveau fixé sur sa victime. Bra semblait hésiter entre prendre la poudre d'escampette et l'attaquer, mais il allait mettre un terme à son dilemme. Il lui adressa un sourire machiavélique avant d'apparaître à quelques centimètres de son nez et de lui envoyer un puissant coup de poing dans l'estomac. Bra fut projetée brutalement contre le mur qui se fissura immédiatement et le souffle coupé, Bra ne trouva pas la force de se relever. Jamais, pendant son entraînement elle n'avait reçu un coup aussi puissant et le fait de voir Bynnos dans le corps de son père ajoutait à sa confusion. Bra entendit Bynnos s'approcher à nouveau d'elle tout en gloussant doucement.

-Oups! Je crois que j'ai frappé trop fort! Pardonne-moi mais je ne connais pas encore très bien ma nouvelle force!

Bynnos se pencha vers Bra et la souleva à bras-le-corps.

-Laisse-la tranquille! hurla Végéta de plus en plus en colère. Tu as eu ce qui tu voulais, tu m'as moi, tu peux me faire faire ce que tu veux! Laisse ma fille en dehors de ça! Tu l'as dit toi-même, c'est une histoire entre toi et moi alors pose-la! Pose-la IMMÉDIATEMENT!

Sans lâcher Bra pour autant, Bynnos sortit tranquillement de la pièce délabrée. Il entendit Bra gémir faiblement et il baissa les yeux vers elle avant de répondre, cette fois-ci à voix haute.

-Tu n'as pas encore compris? Tu as ravagé ma planète, assassiné tous les habitants. Crois-tu vraiment que prendre le contrôle de ton corps peut compenser pour toutes les années pendant lesquelles j'ai attendu le jour où je pourrais me venger?

Bynnos s'arrêta quelques instants et reprit avec une voix remplie d'amertume.

-Notre race n'était ne possédait pas de grands guerriers et face aux Saiyans, nous n'avons rien pu faire! De toute manière, tout ce qui vous intéressait, c'était la revente de notre planète. Pour de l'argent, vous avez massacré des milliers d'innocents! Mais le carnage n'était pas assez stimulant pour toi, tu ne pouvais pas te contenter de tuer les miens, il fallait que tu les tortures… ma famille, mes amis. Je serais très curieux de savoir à quel prix tu as vendu _leurs _vies, Végéta!

Même après toute ces années, Bynnos ressentait de la douleur au souvenir de cette journée. Il resta silencieux quelques secondes, afin de laisser le sens de ses mots bien entrer dans le crâne de son hôte et reprit doucement.

-Alors, Végéta, te souviens-tu des miens, ou as-tu fait subir ce même sort à tant de personnes que tu es incapable de te fixer sur une planète en particulier? Attends, je crois qu'il te faut plus de détails…Un garçon que tu as battu à mort, sa sœur à qui tu as tranché la gorge alors qu'il te suppliait de l'épargner... Est-ce que c'est plus familier?

Végéta en avait commis des atrocités lorsqu'il travaillait pour Freeza, mais il se souvenait de la planète qu'il avait ravagée et du jeune guerrier qu'il avait laissé agonisant, brisé et seul sur une planète morte.

-La planète Lextania.

-La planète Lextania, répéta Bynnos les dents serrées. _Ma_ planète. Je ne crois pas que nous ayons été présentés; mon nom est Bynnos, mais peut-être que ma sœur vous aura marqué davantage?

Sous le règne de Freeza, de boucherie était son lot quotidien et Végéta avait depuis longtemps perdu le compte des planète qu'il avait ravagées au nom du tyran. Pourtant, après toutes ces années, certaines scènes refusaient encore de se dissiper.

-Nectabelle, se rappela-t-il. Longtemps après sa mort tu as continué à hurler son nom.

-Au comble de votre hilarité si je me souviens bien, siffla Bynnos. Tu aurais du m'achever ce jour-là, Végéta!

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire? Me tuer?

-Pendant longtemps, c'était tout ce que je voulais, mais mes plans ont changé. En fait, je vais te faire exactement ce que tu m'as fait.

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire?

Bynnos sourit à la crainte voilée dans la voix de Végéta et hésita un instant avant de lui faire part de ses intentions. C'est à se moment que Bra se mit à gigoter sous son bras pour se déloger. Pour la faire tenir tranquille, Bynnos resserra son étreinte autour d'elle et aussitôt, Bra se mit à lui marteler le dos de coups de pieds et à crier d'une voix stridente.

-Pose-moi! Tu me fais MAL! Pose-moi!

-Tu vas te taire oui! tonna Bynnos.

Bra cessa de se débattre et se mit à sangloter.

-Rends-moi mon papa!

Bynnos l'ignora et choisit de conclure sa conversation avec Végéta :

-Ce que je vais faire? C'est simple, je vais rentrer chez toi, avec ta fille et faire croire à tout le monde que le cruel Végéta est de retour. Je tuerai ta femme, ton fils, ta fille et tes "amis". N'est-ce pas toi qui m'as un jour dit qu'un guerrier ne doit jamais s'attacher à qui que ce soit? Tu aurais dû écouter tes propres conseils! Enfin, je tuerai toute forme de vie sur cette misérable planète avant de te laisser méditer sur ton pitoyable sort.

-JE TE TUERAI AUSSITÔT! hurla Végéta fou de rage.

-Je le sais bien, répliqua calmement Bynnos. Mais je peux t'assurer que tu regretteras jusqu'au dernier jour de ta vie de ne pas m'avoir tué sur Lextania.


	4. chapitre 4

Chapitre IV

Chapitre IV

Au moment même où Trunks vit son père apparaître, il fronça les sourcils. Contrairement à son habitude, son père portait sa soeur sous son bras et non dans ses bras. De plus, sa soeur pleurait, or depuis sa naissance, chaque fois que Bra versait une larme, son père était toujours le premier à se précipiter à son chevet pour la consoler. Pour que ses pleurs ne l'atteignent pas, la situation devait être plus grave qu'ils ne l'avaient imaginée.

Son père atterrit gracieusement sur l'herbe et les dévisagea sans un mot. Puis, il libéra Bra qui tomba au sol où elle interrompit enfin ses pleurs. Pendant que sa mère se précipitait vers Bra et la serra contre elle, Trunks vit son père reporter son attention sur Goku et sa famille. À son expression, il devinait que leur présence n'était pas désirée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici eux? demanda Bynnos à voix haute.

La présence de ces inconnus l'irritait. Il avait compté sur la présence de la famille de Végéta, mais pas sur ses nouveaux « amis ».

-Végéta! Goku est venu pour nous aider! Tu devrais le remercier pour une fois au lieu de l'insulter! rétorqua la seule femme présente avant de lui asséner un coup de poing sur l'épaule.

Bynnos ne sentit pas le coup, mais n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles. Comment une femme, qui plus est, une Terrienne, osait-elle s'adresser à Végéta sur ce ton! De tout évidence, il s'agissait de son épouse, la ressemblance entre elle et la fillette était frappante. Étrangement, Bynnos s'était imaginé qu'il aurait affaire à une créature douce et soumise, pas à une femme aussi agressive que séduisante. Bynnos ignora la réplique du guerrier prénommé Goku, trop occupé à scruter les trait de l'épouse de Végéta. Celle-ci s'était maintenant désintéressée de lui pour donner toute son attention à sa fille, qui elle ne quittait pas Bynnos des yeux.

En un instant, Bynnos réalisa qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser la fillette seule avec qui que ce soit de peur qu'elle ne révèle son identité. Tuer la famille de Végéta ne serait pas aussi satisfaisant si ces derniers savaient qu'ils étaient torturés par un inconnu. Sans perdre une seconde, Bynnos repoussa Bulma et souleva Bra malgré son faible cri de protestation. Aussitôt, il posa son doigt sur sa bouche et lui lança un regard chargé d'avertissement qui la réduisit au silence.

-Ne dis pas un mot, lui chuchota-t-il fermement. Tu dois te reposer, ajouta-t-il une seconde plus tard à l'intention des témoins.

Puis, il se tourna vers Goku et les siens :

-Ma fille est revenue et elle va bien, rentre chez toi Goku et emmène tes fils avec toi!

Goku sursauta et aussitôt, Bynnos sut qu'il avait commis une erreur, sans pourtant savoir laquelle. Dans sa tête, Végéta grogna et le traita d'idiot, sans plus. Qu'avait-il bien pu dire de mal?

-Tu… Tu m'as appelé Goku? murmura l'homme en question.

-Et alors?

La femme de Végéta l'avait appelé Goku, c'était son nom, ils étaient tous dingues ou quoi?

-Tu… Tu… Tu ne m'as jamais appelé comme ça! Tu m'appelles toujours Kakarott!

Cette nouvelle information stupéfia Bynnos. Il croyait pourtant que Végéta était le seul survivant de la race des Saiyan! D'un coup d'œil rapide, il s'aperçut que, tout comme Végéta, ce Saiyan était dépourvu de queue. Il n'avait pas prévu cela! Il faudrait se méfier de cet homme, les Saiyans étaient des guerriers redoutables et même s'il ne pouvait pas posséder une puissance comparable à celle de Végéta, il n'avait pas droit à l'erreur.

-Kakarott n'est peut-être pas une lumière, mais il est aussi fort que moi, lui apprit alors Végéta. Tu n'as pas la moindre chance contre lui!

-Pas si je le prends par surprise, pensa-t-il à l'intention de Végéta.

Il sourit méchamment à Goku.

-Je ne t'ai pas appelé par ton prénom saiyan et alors? Qui a l'idée d'avoir deux prénoms!

-Végéta… mais de quoi tu parles?

Bynnos roula les yeux et sans répondre, il entra dans la maison. De la cuisine, il entendit l'épouse de Végéta l'excuser. Son comportement ne semblait cependant pas les avoir trop troublés. Il pouvait presque entendre leurs pensées : Végéta était nerveux et tout redeviendrait normal maintenant qu'il avait récupéré Bra… il leur réservait quelques surprises, mais avant tout, il lui fallait s'assurer du silence de la fille chérie de Végéta. Il baissa les yeux vers Bra qui le regardait avec frayeur. Elle devait avoir à-peu-près cinq ans, l'âge de Nectabelle au moment de la venue de Végéta sur Lextania. C'était évident que Végéta l'adorait… Elle serait donc la dernière à mourir. Il s'assurerait qu'elle souffrit autant que sa soeur et ensuite, il laisserait Végéta et serait tué à son tour, mais peu importait maintenant. Il avait toujours su qu'il mourrait aux mains de Végéta, mais seulement après qu'il ait obtenu vengeance et cette enfant en était la clé. Pour l'instant, il ne lui ferait pas de mal, mais plus tard… Que faire d'elle en attendant? Il ne voulait pas qu'elle puisse gâcher ses plans ou qu'elle profite d'un moment d'inattention pour s'échapper. Mais comment la faire tenir tranquille sans éveiller les soupçons?

Bynnos monta à l'étage et retrouva facilement la chambre de Bra. Celle-ci recommençait à s'agiter dans ses bras. Il la déposa rudement sur son lit, lui saisissant les poignets d'une main et de l'autre, souleva son menton pour la forcer à le regarder.

-Tu vas bien m'écouter maintenant, lui dit-il d'une voix ferme. Si tu dis un seul mot à ta mère ton frère, ou bien qui que ce soit, crois-moi, je te le ferai regretter. Si tu te tais et tu fais ce qui je te dis, personne ne sera blessé, lui mentit-il. Alors, tu te tiendras tranquille?

Bra resta silencieuse quelques secondes avant de répondre :

-Tu es un menteur! Je te déteste!

-Tu es une petite fille intelligente, mais si tu ne veux pas que je fasse du mal à ta maman ou ton frère, tu vas devoir continuer à garder notre petit secret, est-ce que tu me suis?

Bra continua à la dévisager en silence et Bynnos poussa un discret soupire d'exaspération avant de poser la main sur sa nuque.

-Puisque tu ne veux pas coopérer, je vais devoir m'assurer que tu n'aies pas la chance de faire de bêtises. Dis bonne nuit!

Sur ce, Bynnos pressa violemment sur un nerf dans le cou de Bra et celle-ci s'effondra sur son lit, inconsciente. Satisfait, il lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

-Elle s'est déjà endormie?

Pris pas surprise, Bynnos se redressa, prêt à attaquer et se retrouva face à l'épouse de Végéta. Elle avait si peu de puissance qu'il ne l'avait pas sentie entrer dans la pièce. Pendant qu'elle bordait la fillette, Bynnos en profita pour la dévisager en silence. Comment un Saiyan pouvait-il vivre avec une créature aussi faible? Surtout le Prince des Saiyans… Végéta était tellement fort qu'il pourrait la tuer en un clin d'oeil! Quoiqu'elle était très séduisante, cela justifiait probablement pourquoi Végéta s'était attaché à elle. Et sa ressemblance avec la fillette était stupéfiante. On pouvait tout de suite dire que Bra serait le portrait tout craché de sa mère… Quel dommage qu'elle ne vivrait pas jusque là! Bulma, qui s'était aperçue que Bynnos la regardait intensément lui demanda enfin:

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Quoi?

-Tu me regardes bizarre.

-Tu lui ressembles tellement...

-C'est vrai que Bra me ressemble, mais elle a aussi beaucoup de toi en elle, peut-être bien plus Trunks.

-Le gamin n'est pas aussi puissant que moi.

-Laisse-lui une chance Végéta! Je sais que tu considères un véritable gâchis que Trunks ne s'entraîne pas plus mais tu dois comprendre que Trunks sera l'héritier de Capsule Corporation et que pour ça il...

Mais Bulma ne finit jamais sa phrase, interrompue par le baiser aussi passionné qu'inattendu de celui qu'elle croyait être Végéta.

-Non! hurla Végéta fou de rage à Bynnos. Tu n'as pas le droit de toucher à ma femme, salaud!

Bynnos exultait. C'était si facile et amusant de provoquer le Prince! Il attira Bulma contre lui et elle se blottit dans ses bras. Soudainement, une force incroyable repoussa sa conscience et Bynnos réalisa avec horreur que Végéta était en train de briser leur fusion! Son aura submergea Bynnos et il se sentit perdre peu à peu le contrôle de Végéta.

-Végéta, tu vas bien?

La Terrienne, sentant la tension qui habitait Végéta, s'était détaché de lui et le regardait avec inquiétude. Bynnos ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire que tout allait bien mais ce fut Végéta qui répondit à sa place.

-B-Bulma... Va-t-elle avec…

Végéta semblait épuisé. Reprendre le contrôle de son corps avait dû lui demander beaucoup d'énergie.

-Non! Non! Non! pensa Bynnos.

Il ne pouvait pas le laisser tout gâcher! Luttant de toutes ses forces contre Végéta, il reprit aussi soudainement le contrôle de Végéta qu'il l'avait perdu.

-Quoi Végéta? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Bulma de plus en plus inquiète par sa pâleur soudaine et sa respiration saccadée.

Il avait réussi, il contrôlait à nouveau Végéta. Maintenant, il suffisait de trouver rapidement une explication à son comportement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Végéta? répéta Bulma.

Bynnos reprit son calme et inspira profondément en fermant les yeux. Enfin, il les rouvrit et répondit calmement.

-Il va falloir que j'aille m'entraîner. Où est Trunks? Il se peut que celui qui s'en ait pris à Bra revienne et je voudrais que Trunks y soit préparé si je ne suis pas là.

Sans un mot de plus, il quitta la pièce. Il faudrait qu'il fasse plus attention à l'avenir, il n'aurait jamais cru possible que Végéta puisse reprendre le contrôle de son corps, même pour quelques secondes, mais le provoquer semblait décupler ses forces. Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé et il ne devait jamais laisser une telle chose se reproduire! Heureusement, la lutte qu'ils venaient de mener semblait avoir affaibli Végéta. Maintenant était le temps d'agir.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre V

Ce que Végéta venait de dire troubla Bulma, et son comportement encore plus! Elle resterait auprès de sa fille encore quelques minutes et ensuite, elle irait lui demander des explications, après tout, elle avait le droit de savoir ce qui s'était passé! Est-ce que l'agresseur avait pris l'argent? Probablement car Végéta ne l'avait pas ramené. Ce qui était le plus surprenant toutefois, fut que Végéta n'ait pas tué l'agresseur de leur fille. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu le sauver de la mort horrible que lui avait réservée Végéta?

Distraitement, Bulma remmena les couvertures sur les épaules de Bra. Prenant sa main dans la sienne, elle l'embrassa tendrement. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur un mince sillon gravé dans la chair de son poignet. Bulma observa attentivement la marque et remarqua que Bra possédait la même marque sur le second poignet. En fait, ce n'était pas vraiment des marques mais comme des cicatrices… Le sang de Bulma se glaça dans ses veines; Lorsqu'elle était allée dans la chambre de Bra, il y avait tant de sang… L'agresseur de Bra lui avait-il tranché les veines? Mais comment auraient-elles pu cicatriser aussi vite?

Abandonnant sa fille à son sommeil réparateur, Bulma alla dans la salle de contrôle de la salle de gravité. Tant pis si Végéta était contrarié de la voir interrompre son entraînement, il était temps qu'il lui fournisse des explications! En entrant dans la pièce, elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à Végéta et Trunks et aussitôt, Bulma agrippa le bord du panneau de contrôle, trop horrifiée pour proférer le moindre son.

Mais à quoi jouait-il! Trunks avait besoin de soins médicaux et tout de suite! Pourquoi Végéta ne mettait-il pas un terme à leur combat? Il voyait bien que Trunks n'avait plus la force de le suivre! C'est avec horreur que Bulma vit Végéta asséner un coup de pied à leur fils qui n'eut pas le temps de le parer. Bulma n'entendit pas le craquement de l'os, mais le visage tordu par la douleur de Trunks et l'angle étrange que forma son bras voulaient tout dire. Sans s'en apercevoir, Bulma poussa un petit cri de terreur. Comment Végéta pouvait-il se montrer aussi cruel? Il ne voyait donc pas combien Trunks avait de difficulté à tenir debout? Bulma le devinait au bord de l'évanouissement et seule sa fierté l'empêchait de tomber à genoux devant son père. Végéta aurait dû s'arrêter depuis longtemps! Cela ne semblait cependant pas avoir traversé l'esprit de son époux alors qu'il assaillait Trunks de coups sans même lui laisser le temps d'esquiver. Enfin, Bulma comprit ce qu'elle voyait :

-Il va tuer Trunks!

Sentant la panique s'incriminer en elle, Bulma fit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit, elle enclencha la gravité à son maximum.

* * *

Bynnos s'amusait follement. Le fils de Végéta était très fort mais il n'était qu'au premier niveau de Super Saiyan alors que Végéta, lui l'avait dépassé depuis belle lurette! Il n'aurait même pas besoin d'aller au maximum pour le tuer et il ne lui avait pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour mettre l'adolescent dans un sale état.

Pourtant, Bynnos voyait encore dans les yeux de l'adolescent une lueur de confiance…confiance en son père. Il n'avait pas encore compris que leur combat serait à mort… Il s'en rendrait compte bien assez tôt! Bien décidé à lui donner le coup de grâce, Bynnos s'approcha lentement de Trunks. C'était peut-être trop tôt, mais il ne voulait pas que Végéta revienne s'en mêler. Depuis le début du combat, le prince n'avait pas prononcé un mot, mais Bynnos pouvait sentir sa frustration. Nul doute, qu'il était furieux! Rassemblant alors son énergie, il vit Trunks se raidir, son le regard incrédule fixé sur lui.

-Non! hurla enfin Végéta.

Bynnos sourit devant le désarroi du père comme du fils, mais au moment où il s'apprêtait à donner coup de grâce, une pression d'une force incroyable le plaqua au sol. Qu'est-ce qui se passait? Plus il se démenait et plus la pression augmentait. A ce rythme, il allait se vider de son énergie! Et puis, la pression qui le retenait au sol disparu comme elle était apparue. Bynnos s'assied un moment et jeta un coup d'œil à vers Trunks qui lui aussi avait été happé par la pression, mais qui, contrairement à lui, ne se releva pas.

-Trunks! appela quelqu'un.

Bynnos poussa un grognement agacé; il venait de comprendre : La salle de gravité, il était dans la foutue salle de gravité et quelqu'un avait enclenché la machine! Il se releva péniblement et entendit un bruit de pas précipité derrière lui. Lentement, il se retourna pour fixer Bulma d'un regard assassin. Comment osait-elle s'interposer? Cette dernière s'était agenouillée auprès de son fils et cherchait son pouls. Après quelques secondes, elle leva son visage livide vers lui et lui dit d'une voix blanche:

-Tu l'as tué!

Cette nouvelle apaisa Bynnos, laissant place au triomphe. Finalement, elle n'avait rien accompli et d'une certaine manière, le fait qu'elle ait assisté à la mort de son fils ne faisait que rendre sa vengeance bien plus intéressante.

-Végéta est-ce que tu réalises ce que tu viens de faire? Tu as tué Trunks! Tu as tué ton fils!

Le manque de réaction chez son époux glaça Bulma d'effroi. Elle se releva sans le perdre de vue.

-Tu es devenu fou!

-Peut-être bien, répondit enfin Bynnos en faisant un pas vers elle.

En voyant la lueur meurtrière au fond de son regard, Bulma se précipita hors de la salle de gravité, Bynnos sur ses talons. Il aurait pu la rattraper si facilement s'il l'avait voulu! Mais il n'avait aucune intention de brusquer les évènements, il avait droit de savourer son heure de gloire.

Bynnos sourit à nouveau en sentant l'impatience et l'excitation de la chasse le gagner. Il sentit son aura dans la maison, elle était sûrement allée chercher la fillette. À deux, elles seraient d'autant plus faciles à piéger.

* * *

Bra gémit, quelqu'un la secouait et l'appelait, la tirant de sa torpeur. Elle ouvrit les yeux et découvrit sa mère dans un état de panique qui la bouleversa.

-Maman?

-Vite Bra, lève-toi, il faut qu'on parte tout de suite! cria Bulma qui frôlait la crise d'hystérie.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Ton père, ton père est devenue fou! Il a presque tué ton frère et la seule chose qui l'en a empêché c'est que je l'en aie éloigné en lui faisant croire qu'il était mort.

Bulma souleva sa fille avec une force qui étonna cette dernière.

-Papa? Papa! Non maman! Ce n'est pas, papa!

Bulma s'immobilisa et reporta son regard vers sa fille. Bra pouvait y lire son incompréhension.

-C'est Bynnos! C'est le corps de papa mais c'est Bynnos qui le contrôle! Je te le jure maman, c'est pas papa. Il m'a kidnappée pour se venger de papa parce qu'il a détruit sa planète et il s'est servi de moi pour l'attirer!

Même si Bra était très énervée, Bulma avait saisi l'essentiel.

-Ce n'est pas Végéta…

Du coup, Bulma un poids immense la quitter. Elle aurait dû savoir que jamais Végéta ne ferait de mal à leur fils! C'est alors qu'une autre terreur s'immisça en elle. Elle aurait pu trouver le moyen de raisonner Végéta ou de le calmer, mais si elle avait affaire à un inconnu, rien de ce qu'elle dirait ne l'empêcherait de détruire leur famille. Une voix s'éleva alors derrière elles.

-Bra, chérie qu'est-ce que tu racontes à ta maman?

Bulma serra Bra plus étroitement contre elle tout en se retournant vers Bynnos qui se tenait nonchalamment appuyé contre la fenêtre de la chambre de Bra.

-Tu n'es pas Végéta!

Un rictus moqueur tira les traits de Végéta.

-Princesse, tu as tout dévoilé! Vilaine fille, je t'avais pourtant dit que ça devait rester notre petit secret! Je vais devoir te punir.

Bulma recula à ses paroles sans que Bynnos ne fasse un geste pour la retenir :

-Tu veux courir Terrienne? Va-y, je ne t'en empêcherai pas, de toute façon, je te rattraperai facilement ta fille et toi où vous irez.

Bulma savait qu'il avait raison, la vitesse de Végéta était stupéfiante, mais elle refusait de le laisser décider de leurs sorts sans dire un mot. Entraînant Bra à sa suite, elle prit donc ses jambes à son cou. Si seulement elle pouvait atteindre son laboratoire, Bra et elle y serait en sécurité et elle pourrait appeler Goku. Ce plan lui apparut tandis qu'elle dévalait les escaliers et pendant un instant, lui redonna espoir. Et puis, Bynnos fut devant elles. Bulma stoppa si brutalement à sa vue que Bra manqua de tomber à la renverse. Sans un regard pour elle, Bulma la repoussa derrière elle.

-Je t'avais prévenue, ricana Bynnos en empoignant le bras de Bulma.

Celle-ci grimaça douloureusement, mais refusa de se laisser intimider.

-Lâche-moi, Végéta va te tuer pour ça! Siffla-t-elle les yeux lançant des éclairs.

-N'y compte pas trop, grogna Bynnos.

La Terrienne avait-elle deviné l'instabilité de son emprise sur Végéta? Peut-être devrait-il en finir tout de suite plutôt que d'entendre que les ennuis lui tombe dessous. Au moment où Bynnos se faisait cette réflexion, une violente boule d'énergie le happa de plein fouet. Dans sa surprise, Bynnos relâcha Bulma et se retourna pour se retrouver face à face à Trunks. Devant l'adolescent qu'il avait cru mort, il crut s'étrangler de rage.

-Tu aurais dû rester mort! siffla Bynnos les poings serrés. Je ne commettrai pas la même erreur deux fois!

Fou de rage, Trunks se jeta sur Bynnos et l'agrippa par derrière avant de crier :

-Maman, prends Bra et sauvez-vous! Je vais le garder ici le plus longtemps possible!

-Profites-en Terrienne parce qu'il ne le fera pas longtemps!

Bulma se ressaisit alors et se précipita dans son laboratoire avec Bra. Un téléphone, il fallait qu'elle trouve un téléphone. Goku saurait ce qu'il fallait faire. Bra se posta non loin d'elle tandis que Bulma se lançait à la rechercher d'un téléphone dans le fouillis qu'était son laboratoire. Jetant tous les papiers qui recouvraient ses tables de travail d'un geste désespéré, Bulma s'emporta :

-Où est ce…

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase qu'une énorme explosion secoua son laboratoire, envoyant Bulma au plancher et Bra dans l'amoncellement que formaient les machines de sa mère. Cette dernière se remit plus rapidement que sa mère du choc et se redressa en tremblant légèrement. Avec son coupant coupé par intermittence et ses fioles renversées, le laboratoire de sa mère lui paraissait méconnaissable. Lorsqu'un nouveau choc secoua la salle, Bra s'agrippa au premier objet qui lui tomba sous la main et ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'elle réalisa où elle se trouvait : dans la machine à remonter le temps de sa mère. Dans sa panique, Bra se redressa et prit appuie sur le tableau de bord. Aussitôt, des lumières se mirent à clignoter autour d'elle.

-Maman! appela-t-elle d'une voix stridente.

Bulma se releva au son de sa voix et poussa un cri en voyant la destination affichée par le tableau de bord : Planète Freeza 72 de l'an 739.

-Bra, sors de là!

Mais trop tard, la machine avait déjà disparu, emportant Bra avec elle.

Fin de la première partie


End file.
